Other Races
Since the release of the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill, many previously thought mythological human, humanoid, demihuman and pseudohuman races have been revealed to the general public. Protected from human persecution by law, many of these races have actually been interacting with human society for centuries albeit in secret, while others had long ago withdrawn from public knowledge due to humanity's racial prejudices. The following is a list of these liminal races as they appear in Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls. Human Race Humans (人間, Ningen), scientific name Homo Sapiens, are the most populous race on the planet largely thanks to their ability to adapt themselves to their environment. Aggressively territorial, while possessing no natural means of offense or defence (claws, armour) that other races may possess, the race's ability to create and adapt objects to serve specific functions, and their tendency to form and live/work in groups, has enabled them to dominate the majority of the planet and force other races to withdraw into their own enclosed populations away from human attention. As this article is written by humans, for humans, for ease of identification when classifying other liminal races, they are classified in relation to how similar their appearance is to the average human body structure. *'Humanoid': Monsters that appear human but for one or two distinguishing traits. (See M.O.N. or ANM48) *'Demihuman': Monsters with a half-human appearance at most. *'Pseudohuman': Monsters that, while bipedal and having some humanoid features, their overall appearance is completely nonhuman. (See O.C.R.L.) Liminal Races Alraune Alraune (アルラウネ, Aruraune) are a psudeo-human sub-species of dryad with flower-like qualities. Like other plant-like species, they are timid and prefer to not move around a lot, but as they use cross-pollination rather than self-pollination to procreate, they do require interaction with other species (primarily humans) and as such are noted for being more friendly toward other species than other plant-like beings. Noted for being carnivorous (both literally and sexually), the species is known for sharing a symbiotic relationship with Papillions where, as the Alraune lures prey in with their sweet smelling nectar (which also doubles as an aphrodisiac), the Papillion would paralyze the prey with their scales, whereupon they would both feed upon the helpless prey. The humanoid sections of their body correspond to the flowers of plants, and they resemble extremely beautiful women in order to attract pollination partners. Aluru is an Alraune. Arachne Arachne are a demihuman race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a spider. The spider half is armored with hard but light exoskeleton, and their abdomen also has spinnerets and a book lung. As their size is too great to be supported by book lung respiration, they likely have a pair of standard lungs somewhere else in their bodies. Arachne possess sharp claws of the same exoskeleton material, as a means of attack as well as tools for the handling of the webbing, as they are quite dexterous. Arachne differ individually in terms of color and number of eyes. In addition, each arachne has a unique pattern on its abdomen. Their silk is some five times stonger than steel and twice as elastic as nylon. Also, they are more akin to arachnids than mammals, and can be intoxicated by caffeine. They would not seem to be monogendered, and so would likely not engage in abduction of humans. Despite this, their carnivorous nature and fearsome visage has led to their receiving a less-than-eager attitude from humans in general. Rachnera Arachnera is an Arachne. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating an arachne girl. Backbeard Backbeard is a subspecies of Monoeye that possesses powerful eye abilities. Their abilities allow them to hypnotize anyone who looks into their eye, blind others with their glittering eye, or even shoot laser beams from their eye. In contrast to this great power, their bodies are small and childlike, and they are often treated like children, much to their dismay. Because of this, they are very suspicious, and when anyone shows them the slightest kindness, they shout, "You damn lolicon!" and run the other way.Episode 7 Barometz Barometz are a psuedohuman race possessing characteristics of a sheep or goat. With legends surrounding the race stemming from Central Asia; where they are said to be birthed by an as-yet-unknown plant, while possessing numerous similarities with the Pan, Barometz are actually plant-like beings like the Dryad, Mandragora and Alraune. Like the wool on a Pan, Barometz possess a coat of cotton that requires occasional shearing. The name of this species is a reference to the , with said plant having a "scientific name" (the name actually predate the modern usage of scientific names) of "Planta Tartarica '''Barometz" Ton and Cott are Barometz. Black Slime '''Black Slimes are a pseudohuman subspecies of Slime that have turned black because their homes are polluted by toxic waste. It is impossible to determine their original color. Though they often make dark and satirical comments on society, they are not careful with their word choices and don't generally understand what they are saying. They are extremely violent and hostile to humans. Like all Slimes, they were considered simple-natured beasts until recently, and have no known developed culture of their own. Centaur Centaurs are a demihuman race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse. Appearing predominantly in Greek mythology, centaurs are herbivorous and are unable to intake meat or eggs. Known as a traditionally militaristic race, centaurs are known for their power, with their equine portion being strong enough to not only easily support a human, but also capable of donning several pounds of heavy armor without exhibiting signs of stress. Centaur culture and history go back farther than most other races' and appear to be spread over a large portion of Eurasia. The race has a tendency to don armaments akin to those of European knights and follow a similar code of honor somewhat akin to that followed by medieval knights. They hold this history and tradition in high esteem and might be seen as one of the most-advanced liminal races: where most others seem tribal, the centaurs forge metal, practice agriculture, and wear fitted clothing, as opposed to loincloths and similar drapery. Centaur history is rife with battle and war, and the males of the species grew to respect brutish manliness, where the females kept more graceful and technique-focused ideals of strength. So, as the males grew more muscle-bound, crass, and hard on the eyes, the females remained largely slim and precise. In modern times, the females have grown displeased with the boorishness of their males and have taken to acquiring "teasers" (males (usually human) who sexually appeal to female centaurs to put them in the proper mood for intercourse). Centorea Shianus and her mother are female Centaurs (known as Centaurides). One of The Eight Brothers is also dating centaur girl. Cyclops Cyclopes are a humanoid subspecies of Monoeye noted for their large stature. Appearing in Greek mythology as members of a primordial race of giants, a Cyclops possess superhuman eyesight. They are an unusually large subspecies of Monoeye with exceptional smithing abilities. Their large eye allows them to accurately determine the temperature of fire and iron, which is the source of their unique smithing techniques. Other Monoeyes view their physical gifts (especially their breasts) with envy.Episode 7 Dairy Breed Centaur Dairy Breed Centaur is a demihuman subspecies of Centaur that produces an exceptional amount of milk. Among the already well-endowed female centaurs, Dairy Centaurs have particularly large breasts. Because of this, they often serve as wet nurses for other centaurs who have trouble producing milk, and due to this it's common for Dairy Centaurs to live among groups of other centaur subspecies. Though they are about the same size as standard centaurs, their waists and legs are especially thick. Dairy centaurs are easygoing and meek. Their maternal instincts are strong, and they love small things.Episode 3 Doppelganger Not much is known about Doppelgangers. They are said to be the exact copy of a person and should they ever meet the person they are copying, the original person will die. Whether this means that the doppelganger will be compelled to kill them or that the original person will simply die spontaneously upon sighting them is unclear. Dragonewt Dragonewts, also known as Dragon-kin, are a reptilian demihuman race said to be descended from dragons. Possessing scales and draconian wings, a dragonewt's scales are stronger than steel and as such they can block all cutting weapons and even deflect bullets. Their tails are strong enough to support their entire bodyweight and can also detach if pulled forcefully. This attribute is a big secret kept within the race due to its association with lower class reptiles. Also, most Dragonnewts have a reverse scale (a scale that grows in the opposite direction to all the others). It is said that if the scale is touched, the dragon would go into a fury and immediately kill the person responsible; it is unknown wether this is a spontaneous reaction (like a centaur kicking when startled by something behind them) or if the scale is an extremely sensitive/private issue. Draco is a Dragonewt. Dryad Dryads, or Tree Nymphs, are psudeohumans that appear as tree spirits in Greek mythology. An incredibly long-lived species, dryads have more in common with the common plant than they do with any animal; for example the leaves on a dryad's head are fully capable of photosynthesis and their "legs" act as roots that they can imbed into the ground to absorb soil nutrients. A taciturn species with little social interaction, when a dryad chooses to "set roots" within a forest, the forest's natural health greatly increases. Kii is a Dryad. Dullahan The Dullahan are a humanoid race that prominently appear in Irish folklore as supernatural harbingers of death. Most commonly identified by their removable heads, it is currently unconfirmed whether the race does indeed have links to the supernatural or if their fabled powers are just mythological superstition. Lala is a Dullahan. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a dullahan girl. Early Zombie Early Zombies are zombies created before the establishment of preservation technology. To prevent further decay, they spend most of their time in refrigerated rooms. They are only able to go outside during cold winter periods. Because of their incomplete preservation, their brains are not entirely intact, making them very easygoing with energy levels of a person who has just woken up.Episode 8 Echidna Echidna are a demihuman subspecies of Lamia, however, because more of their bodies are covered by scales compared to lamias, echidnas are more closely related to Lizardfolk. Their name means "viper women", and true to their name, they possess poisonous fangs inside their mouths. Their venom is a type of haemorrhagin and must be treated with caution. Their snake-like lower bodies are covered in a unique pattern reminiscent of vipers.Episode 1 Elder Devil Elder Devils are a humanoid subspecies of Devil. Appearing even older than Greater Devils, they are the voluptous highest class of Devil. Though it's unclear if it's because of their older apparent age, they have the longest lifespans of all Devil species, and it's not uncommon for members to live several centuries. However, due to their extremely long lifespans, they are quite calm and composed, and beyond playing pranks.Episode 12 Saki is an Elder Devil. Eel Mermaid Eel Mermaids are a demihuman subspecies of Mermaid with long bodies like the Lamia. Unlike most Mermaids, they have no trouble living on land. Because they produce even more mucus than standard mermaids, they have trouble wearing most clothes. Their massage techniques utilizing their mucus are highly advanced, and their mucus possesses cosmetic properties as well, making them popular among other mermaids. They have a tremendous amount of stamina and often stay up all night, making them sleep-deprived most of the time. A group of Eel Mermaids run a massage program on the Beach near the Mermaid Hotel. Elf Elves are a humanoid liminal species that are physically identical to humans in nearly every way but for their ears being more elongated than a typical human's ears. Described in (Norse-)germanic mythology (called "Alfr" or "Albs") as a highly magically inclined race, they are legendary for possessing long lifespans and slender/attractive figures; bearing no cosmetic imperfections or blemishes. Fishfolk Fishfolk are a pseudohuman race resembling, in effect, humanoid fish with arms and legs, and with webbing between their fingers. Fishfolk are capable of breathing air and, ironically enough, are more capable on land than the far more humanoid Mermaids thanks to their functioning legs. While appearances vary between individuals, the majority of their body resembles a fish, complete with visible gill covers, a thick tail, scales, and occasional tendrils above the mouth. The head appears to be at least a little different from a common fish's, however: the mouth is more articulated and capable of forming words, and the eyes, though lacking lids, have a noticeable degree of expression to them. The Fishfolk seem to be in direct service to the Mermaid crown, and evidently handle most terrestrial affairs for their lieges. Fresh Water Mermaid Fresh Water Mermaids are a demihuman subspecies of Mermaid. Unlike standard mermaids which reside in warm ocean waters, these mermaids regularly travel from rivers to oceans and back again. These stoic mermaids never give up their journey regardless of any fierce rapids or waterfalls that may stand in their way. Because of this, they have slim and fit bodies. Their colors are more muted than those of standard mermaids. Gigantes Gigantes are a humanoid subspecies of Ogre known for their immense size. The largest known species to date, Gigantes are a massive Ogre subspecies reaching heights of over ten meters. Because of this, Gigantes are truly giant. Because they can easily injure humans with their massive bodies if they are not careful, when they have nothing to do they spend their time quietly holding still. Fashion is no concern as practically no clothes are large enough for them to wear, so they dress themselves in whatever rags they can to preserve some sense of public order and decency. They are not known to attack other creatures.Episode 9 Greater Devil Greater Devils are a humanoid subspecies of Devil. They are largely similar to Lesser Devils, though they have the bodies of humans in their late teens. They are not more mature Lesser Devils, but rather their own Devil species. They enjoy dressing in human fashion and venturing into the city at night to play rather malicious pranks. However, because their actual age is much greater than their apparent age, much like Lesser Devils, they are out of touch with fashion trends popular among younger people.Episode 12 Lethe is a Greater Devil. Green Slime Green Slimes are a pseudohuman subspecies of Slime. These slimes possess in their composition high amounts of natural poisons, venoms, and toxins, causing a perpetual internal reaction that converts small parts of their mass into inert gases that escape as bubbles through the body surface. This production of buoyant bubbles makes the membranes of this slime less sturdy and more fluid. As such, these slimes cannot hold full forms, and even their cranial pseudopods are runny. In conversation, these slimes will slip hurtful and stinging remarks into their words, almost unintentionally. Assumed to have adapted to environments full of food sources that produce natural poisons. Like all Slimes, they were considered simple-natured beasts until recently, and have no known developed culture of their own. Harpy Harpy is a monogendered (female) demihuman race with the body of a human and the wings and talons of a bird. Harpies have slight frames for the purposes of flying, and as such may look far younger than they actually are. Harpy wings would seem best-suited for gliding, but are deceptively strong and can support a load at around twice the harpy's mass in the air for prolonged periods of flight. Their legs and talons are also far stronger than they would seem, and can comfortably grip such loads during such flights. Harpies are free-spirited and do as they please with little to no regard for rules. This is compounded by the harpy's rather unintelligent mind, which has difficulty remembering things the individual finds trivial, unimportant, or disagreeable, though affection and habit can root memories deep enough that they remain, even though it can be said that a harpy's brain practically resets after three steps are taken, and this is not much of an exaggeration. Papi and her mother are Harpies. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a harpy. Heavyweight Centaur Heavyweight Centaur are a demihuman subspecies of Centuar. The most muscular centaur subspecies, they are so powerful that they can move around unimpeded even while wearing heavy armor. However, since they rarely have opportunities to wear armor in modern times, they apply their strength to farming and agriculture. They are the largest and most muscular of the centaurs, and their legs are far thicker than those of other centaur subspecies. However, most are gentle, good-natured, and absent-minded, and they are often dim-witted.Episode 3 Holstaurus Holstaurus, or Holstaurs, are a humanoid sub-species of Minotaur. They are similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a pair of cow-like ears upon their head. They are generally very gentle and are more associated with cows, while Minotaurs are more associated with bulls. There is a Holstaur performing as a member of the idol group ANM48. Jiang Shi/Chinese Hopping Vampire The Jiang Shi or Chinese Hopping Vampire is a zombie subspecies found primarily in Asian countries such as China and Taiwan. Unlike standard zombies, hopping vampires are severely affected by the symptoms of rigor mortis, making their joints, especially their elbows and knees, particularly stiff. Because of this, they must practice tai chi every morning to stretch. However, their joints always stiffen to some degree while they sleep, forcing them to hop around with their elbows and knees locked straight out.Episode 8 Kyou is a Jiangshi. Kobold Kobolds are psudeohuman beings that possess canine physical characteristics and traits. Abundant in German folklore, Kobolds are known for mining rich veins of Cobalt; a mineral used in certain alloys and small electronics. As such, many kobolds have earned themselves a small fortune in processing and selling cobalt on the market. Possessing coarse fur covering their bodies, a kobold's ears are around 4x more sensitive than a human's while their sense of smell is easily 1000x times more sensitive. Polt is a kobold and the owner of a sports club. Kyuubi no Kitsune Kyuubi no Kitsune (lit. Nine-tailed Foxes) are a psudeohuman race that appear in Japanese folklore as intelligent beings that possess magical abilities to shape shift. While some folktales speak of kitsune of wildly different moralities employing this ability to trick others, other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and wives. It is unknown if male Kitsune exist (as Kitsune can use both genders in their shapeshifting abilities) or if they are a single-gendered race. It is said that the more tails a kitsune has (they may have as many as nine) the older, wiser, and more powerful they are. Because of their potential power and influence, some people make offerings to them as deities. Many Shinto Shrines posses statues of foxes as homages to Kitsune and the fox-god . One kitsune, Luz Ninetei, works at a Shinto shrine as a shrine maiden. Another kitsune, Youko, is an exchange student in the cultural exchange program. Lamia Lamia are a monogendered (female) demihuman race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. Prominent in Greek mythology, the Lamia were said to be either daemons that hunted and ate young children or monsters that would seduce young men and feed on their blood. While they are carnivores, and aggressively sexual, Lamia do not feed on live prey and are not "man-eaters" in the monstrous sense. Miia and her mother are lamias. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a lamia. Land Animal Harpy The Land Animal Harpy is a demihuman subspecies of the Harpy adapted for terrestrial life, like ostriches and emus. Their wings are small, but their bodies have evolved to be larger than humans, like a ornithomimid or an ostrich . Using their thick, powerful legs, they can run at incredibly high speeds. Despite their large bodies and sharp claws, they are generally easygoing.Episode 2 Large Arachne Breeds Large Arachne Breeds are a demihuman subspecies of Arachne that are far larger than standard arachne with thick legs and a covering of hair. They are very wild and aggressive. In addition to being strong, they also have venom, making them extremely dangerous to approach without caution. However, their venom is not particularly strong or harmful. They are not well-suited to interspecies exchange programs, and when they have interacted with humans, they were arrested for assaulting them and causing other problems.Episode 6 Lightweight Centaur Lightweight Centaur, also known as Racing Centaurs, are a demihuman subspecies of Centaur that excels at running. They are smaller than standard centaurs, with slimmer and tighter bodies. Though they approach their rank and records with a stoic attitude and love running, they are easily injured, and they devote much of their attention to studying health care. They can be rather moody, but this can be attributed to timidity or physical and mental innocence. Since their bodies are not as large, neither are their breasts.Episode 3 Tsen is a lightweight centaur. Lesser Devil Lesser Devils are a humanoid subspecies of Devil. As a race, Devils are highly variable with such things as wing size, wing strength, horn size, horn count, tail shape, and even possibly physiological body type. Mischievous by nature, a Devil's ears are capable of direction-focused hearing and are employed for the purposes of extremely effective eavesdropping. Skilled in psychic abilities such as hypnosis, they seem to find the suffering and frustration of others to be pleasurable and will actively attempt to cause drama or trouble for their own entertainment. Whether this meddling is in conflict with the restriction of liminals harming humans is unclear. Lizardfolk Lizardfolk, or Lizardmen, are a demihuman race that possess lizard-like attributes such as claws, scales and a detachable tail. While reptilian, Lizardfolk do posses aquatic abilities and are particularly gifted swimmers, able to use their tails to aid in swimming. A lizardfolk's tail stores their body's nutrients. If they should lose their tail, worse case scenario is that they'll die of malnutrition. Liz is a Lizardfolk working as an agent in the Talio private security firm. Long Leg Arachne Breeds Long Leg Arachne Breeds are a demihuman subspecies of Arachne that have thinner and longer legs than standard arachne. These large arachne are mild-mannered. They cannot produce thread, but they move surprisingly quickly to secure their prey. Their hunting instincts are so powerful that they will sometimes abandon the prey they have captured to pursue new prey. As they are especially uncompromising regarding the extermination of household pests, they are respectfully known among those troubled by such pests as 'sergeants'.Episode 6 Mandragora Mandragora, also known as Mandrakes, are a psudeohuman sub-species of dryad with rootlike qualities. Preferring solitude, even among the timid plant-like species, Mandragora are known for being exceptionally timid and cowardly, although this is not so much due to xenophobia as being due to extreme shyness. Unlike the legends associated with them, the scream they emit when removed from the ground is not fatal, but as their scream is very loud, it does sometimes cause loss of consciousness in those standing in the vicinity. Medusa Medusa, also known as Gorgons, are a demihuman subspecies of lamia with snakes for hair. In mythology, their gaze are said to turn creatures into stone, but in actuality they possess no such ability. However, their gaze seems to be very keen, and their glare makes living creatures unable to move, as though they've been turned to stone. In reality, they have poor eyesight and only appear to be glaring despite their lack of ill will (they are instead only trying to see more clearly). Because their hair is made of snakes they are troubled by the fact that they can't change their hairstyle.Episode 1 Melusine Melusine are a demihuman subspecies of lamia with dragon wings on their backs. Due to this, they share characteristics with Dragonewts. In contrast to other lamia subspecies, they are more similar to sea snakes than terrestrial snakes and prefer to live by the shore. Their wings aren't strong enough to lift their long lower bodies, making them useless.Episode 1 Mermaid Mermaids are a demihuman liminal race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a fish. The mermaid civilization is one of the largest extraspecies civilizations, and would seem to be present throughout most of the Pacific and Atlantic oceans, if not others. Given the sheer size of this range, mermaids are likely under a number of cooperative kingdoms, and not just a single monarchy. Mermaids incorporate into their range many other marine extraspecies, the Fishfolk most notably. Though mermaids have been noted as trading with humans in the past, it would seem a number of recent events has soured this relationship and driven at least some mermaid houses to seek isolation from the human world. Mermaids vary individually by color of their tail and fins, the former of which commonly matches the individual's hair color. These colors are often soft, flowery, and bright like that of tropical fish, as opposed to the more solid and hard colors of the fishfolk. Meroune Lorelei is a mermaid. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a mermaid. Minotaur Minotaurs are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek mythology, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the agressive "bullfighting" types. Much like their bovine cousins, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being uncomfortable. Minotaur milk is said to be both nutricious and delicious. Cathyl is a Minotaur. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating Minotaur girl. Monoeye Monoeyes are humanoid beings that possess the notable feature of only having one eye. Monoeyes are able to see objects up to 2km away without assistance; however, they have poor depth perception, making it difficult for them to navigate 3-dimensional spaces, and their eyes require constant protection from harsh environments as their size makes them susceptible to dryness and allergies. Manako is a Monoeye who works in M.O.N. as the team's sniper. Mummy A Mummy is a zombie subspecies from dry desert areas. Their arid environment keeps them safe from decay, and even without preservative measures, their bodies remain intact. However, their arid environment has also robbed their skin of its moisture, requiring them to take long baths to replenish their fluids. They supplement this by sucking the life force out of young men to preserve their beauty, but this functions only as a placebo. Since many of them were ancient royalty or nobility in life, they often have difficult personalities.Episode 8 Nekomimi Also known as a Catgirl, a Nekomimi is a humanoid species similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a tail and a pair of cat-like ears upon their head. There is a Nekomimi performing as a member of the idol group ANM48. Ogre The Ogre (female: Ogress), known as Oni in Japan, is a humanoid race of sub-giants famously depicted in folktales and European mythology as violent, cannibalistic, man-eating monsters. While many of their depictions in mythology may not hold true to how they are in reality, Ogres are indeed very tall in stature, ranging from two to three meters, and possess incredible strength. Thought to live in mountainous areas or wastelands, most Ogres have a single large horn protruding from their head and tend to have thick, tanned skin. Despite their large size, many ogres are laid-back and carefree. Tionishia is an Ogre who works as an agent for the Monster Ops: Neutralization squad. Her sweet personality is in stark contrast to the violent, man-eating monsters depicted in folklore. One-eyed Monk One-eyed Monks are Monoeyes who have converted to Buddhism. Aside from being nuns, they are no different from standard monoeyes. Perhaps because they are not troubled by the looks they receive, they are extremely serious and hard on themselves as well as others. They use their eye to spot those who neglect their training.Episode 7 Oni Oni are a humanoid subspecies of Ogre that appear in Japanese folklore as a type of devil or ogre. Aside from their colorful skin ranging from red to blue, Oni are no different from standard Ogres. Standing only two meters tall, they are slightly smaller than Ogres, making them the smallest of the Ogre subspecies. Though they are still larger than humans. Red Oni are thought to be crybabies and Blue Oni are considered self-sacrificing, but it is unclear whether or not there is any truth to these claims. It is customary for Oni to dresss in tiger-striped clothes.Episode 9 Kinu is an Oni working as an agent in the Talio private security firm. Orc Orcs are a race of brutish, aggressive and generally lustful psudeohumans. Possessing prominent fangs and a snout, their features tend to be "pig-like" in appearance. Taller and thicker than a human by half, they would have about the strength a bear, and have noses capable of accurate olfactory sense to up to a kilometer out. Aggressive scavengers and opportunistic carnivores, while they possesses a low cunning and a low intelligence when compared to other more intellectual species, Orcs do possess a crude culture of their own. Violent by nature, they will fight ferociously if compelled but tend towards more chaotic/destructive behavior such as pillaging, rape and/or cowardice. The Orc Culture Recultivation League is a group of Orc terrorists who are dedicated to the cause of increasing Orc content in mainstream erotic manga. They usually come into conflict with a similar group of humans over which erotic genre is better; Female Knight x Orcs or Female Knight x Tentacles. Pan A Pan is a demihuman race possessing characteristics of a sheep, including a pair of curled horns on the head, a small tail, ungulate ears, and hoofed feet, and they are a tad shorter than the average human. Presumed to be a subspecies of Satyr or Minotaur, wool grows out of every surface of their body, excluding the hooves, hands, fingers, and face. If left unchecked, this wool will grow at enough of a pace to become unbearable to the individual in question without occasional shearing. Pan fauns are, true to their nature, shy and sheepish in general, and see the shearing process as one of extreme embarrassment. As expected of the symbols of virginity (the sheep), they are all protective of their chastity. Merino and Kehp are Pan. Pink Slime Pink Slimes are a pseudohuman subspecies of Slime. A rare species of Slime that lives in flower fields, they consume nectar and soft flower buds, making them give off a sweet nectar-like scent. It is unknown what they do when flowers are not blooming. As they are able to acquire nutrients effortlessly, they have very upbeat and optimistic personalities. Their diet of flowers and nectar, which plants use to create offspring, makes their own thinking lewd and they are in heat all year round. Like all Slimes, they were considered simple-natured beasts until recently, and have no known developed culture of their own. Poultry Harpy The Poultry Harpy is a demihuman Harpy subspecies adapted for laying eggs. They cannot fly and are unable to run at high speeds like Land Animal Harpies. However, they produce far more eggs than other Harpy subspecies, and they continuously lay eggs nearly every day. Poultry harpies have a red crest on top of their heads. Unlike chickens, their appearance is natural, not selectively bred. They are very cowardly (chicken).Episode 2 Raptor Harpy Raptor Harpys are a large eagle or hawk-like demihuman subspecies of Harpy. Their bodies are very similar to human bodies. Though other Harpy subspecies are omnivorous, Raptor Harpies are carnivores. They are proud and difficult to please, an unusual trait among the generally amicable Harpies.Episode 2 Haru is a raptor harpy. Red Slime Red Slimes are a pseudohuman subspecies of Slime. Compared to normal slimes, red slimes are more acidic and volatile, and their bodies contain more digestive juices. They are smaller than standard slimes and have more aggressive personalities, and are known for their acrid behavior and remarks. It is believed that they developed acidic bodies capable of digesting just about anything to adapt to life in environments with little edible matter. Like all Slimes, they were considered simple-natured beasts until recently, and have no known developed culture of their own. Ryu-jin Ryu-jin are a Demihuman subspecies of Dragonewt. But unlike Dragonewts, they resemble Eastern Dragons. They have deer-like horns, and long tails. But unlike Dragonewts, they have no wings, making them appear to be lizardmen at first glance. They live much longer than most humans, up ten times a normal human lifespan. Like Dragonewts, their backwards-facing scale are their weakness.Episode 10 Myuu is a Ryu-jin. Scylla Scylla, also known as Cecaelia, are a demihuman liminal race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of an octopus. Associated with Greek mythology, the Scylla are thought of as an aggressively solitary species that reside within underwater caves and ocean-borne cliff faces; however, some myths claim that the Scylla share a symbiotic partnership with the whirlpool-producing Charybdis. The race also have a reputation of being sea witches, possessing vast power over the ocean tides, weather and moon, though there is no truth to these claims, rumors still persist. Both Oct and Kyure are Scylla. Shapeshifter Shapesifters are a race of beings that can take on any appearance they desire and are known as "shadow people". Although their true forms are unknown, they are said to be quite eldritch. It is believed they are related to a being called the "Faceless God". Doppel is a Shapeshifter, although she refers to herself as a Doppelgänger as people seem to understand a Doppelgänger better than a shapeshifter. Shark Mermaid Shark Mermaids are a demihuman subspecies of Mermaid with sharp teeth and the lower body of a shark. Shark mermaids are entirely carnivorous, a rare trait among the predominantly omnivorous mermaids. Their personalities are wild and aggressive. In the past they engaged in pirate-like activities, but more recently they have begun to abstain from piracy. Like sharks, the skeleton in the lower bodies is made of cartilage, making them very delicate. They are mentally weak, as well. Slime Slimes are a race of Pseudohuman beings composed of a gelatinous water-based substance whose bodies can be molded into various physical forms. Slimes are actually not understood to be liminals at all, but fall under a category of Beast. Slimes are amorphous life forms likely consisting of several membranes to contain their mucus-like composition. In addition, a slime possesses two eyes, these evidently being akin to brains as well as visual organs. The psuedopod on top of the slime is composed of different mucuses, and has special sensory abilities. Suu's pseudopod can read minds, though it is unclear if this is unique to her as per her apparent uniqueness. The slime commonly moves by sliding over and adhering to surfaces by way of its secretions, and will digest anything absorbed into its body, though its primary sustenance is derived from moisture, the consumption of which will increase the slime's volume. Initially, very little has been documented on Slimes, it would seem that further research has in fact turned up a variety of slimes, all capable of holding humanoid shapes. With the several subspecies now outlined, slimes are likely well on their way to being considered fully-privileged liminals. Recent discoveries now show that all slimes are both intelligent and fast learners, and that their initial ignorance was due too their not having a culture of their own. Suu is a Slime. One of The Eight Brothers is also dating a Slime. Small Arachne Breeds Small Arachne Breeds are a demihuman subspecies of Arachne that are smaller than the standard arachne. Their legs are short, but they can move much faster than standard arachne, and they are good at jumping and full of energy. Instead of spinning webs, small arachne wander around on the ground in search of prey. They can produce thread, but they only use it to stop their descent when they fall from high places.Episode 6 Tengu Tengu are a type of legendary creature of the Japanese folklore and are also considered a type of Shinto god (kami) or yōkai (supernatural beings). Although they take their name from a dog-like Chinese demon (Tiangou), the tengu were originally thought to take the forms of birds of prey, and they are traditionally depicted with both human and avian characteristics. Tetra Arms Tetra Arms are a species of demihuman that possess two or more pairs of arms. A nomadic race, prominently living within tribes in desert environments, the more active members of Tetra tribes loot passing caravans for treasure, provisions and sometimes abductees. The tattoo paint across their bodies are proof of their courage. Troll Trolls are a humanoid subspecies of Ogre known for their great strength. Stronger and larger than regular Ogres, Trolls can reach heights over three meters tall. They have a greenish brown skin and one or two short, thick horns on their head. They have long, portruding lower canines. Both males and females are extremely well-muscled with massive limbs, but like standard Ogres, they are easy-going and carefree. Because they are physically much larger than humans, they are unable to wear most clothes, leading to concerns regarding their inability to dress fashionably.Episode 9 Usagimimi Also known as a Rabbitgirl, an Usagimimi is a humanoid species similar to a human in all characteristics but for possessing a pair of rabbit-like ears upon their head. There is a Usagimimi performing as a member of the idol group ANM48. Wyvern Wyverns are a Demihuman subspecies of Dragonewt. Unlike Dragonewts, their arms and wings are joined, meaning their wings are large enough to fly instead of gliding. They are very good fliers. They are much more wild than the usual dragonewt and ryu-jin, and are extremely aggressive. However, because they perhaps resemble harpies, they are not particularly intelligent, and they are easily deceived.Episode 10 Yuki-onna A Yuki-onna (雪女) is a psudeohuman that appears in Japanese folklore as a snow spirit of inhuman beauty that appears before travelers trapped in snowstorms with the purpose of killing them. While the Yuki-onna race is not inherently malevolent, their stoic demeanor and their natural environment being hazardous to humans, may have given rise to myths that they intentionally cause deaths. While possessing elemental control over ice and snow, Yuki-onna can not live in high temperate environments without assistance. Yuki and Yukio are Yuki-onna. Zombie Less a liminal race than a condition, Zombies, also known as living corpses or the living dead, are totally dead in the biological sense but still possess enough brain activity to continue function as though they were biologically alive. They are former humans brought back to life thanks to a special infectious disease. Due to being biologically dead, a Zombie's body is vulnerable to the same manner of decay a normal corpse would exhibit, and unless prosthetic intervention is taken, their bodies will presumably rot past the point of functioning. Prosthetic intervention can be in the form of being doused in preservative chemicals or receiving artificial organs. Some Zombies may also graft replacement parts to themselves. As they do not heal from wounds, the practice of "limb replacement" also serves as a manner of repair. Whether there is a restriction on what they may graft onto themselves or if they are indeed able to graft any sort of thing anywhere on their body is unknown. The brain is assumed to be responsible for a Zombie's body functioning, and physical connection to it in some way is necessary for the Zombie to become animate. While at least moderate damage to the brain has not shown to have any negative effects on the Zombie in question, whether a body would continue without its brain is currently unknown. Given their effective immortality and numbness to pain, Zombies are generally laid back and easy going; particularly in situations where life and death are concerned. Zombina is a Zombie that works as a commando operative in the M.O.N. combat squad. Yuuhi was originally a human but was turned into a zombie when she was infected by one of Zombina's teeth. Gallery File:ExchangeProgram1.png File:ExchangeProgram15.png File:ExchangeProgram2.png File:ArcticInn1.png File:ArcticInn2.png File:MON13.png File:MonsterHumanForces1.png File:ExtraspeciesManual.png File:AnimeExchangeSpecies.png Trivia *The liminal species "Backbeard" is based off of Beako; a popular Meme-character from Futaba Channel (2chan) and the de-facto mascot of the Sankaku Complex imageboard. *The Shapeshifters' true nature heavily references the Cthulhu Mythos. The entity known as the "Faceless God" in particular seems to be inspired by the mythos' Outer God Nyarlathotep, who is known as both the "Faceless God" and the "Crawling Chaos". See Also *Monster Musume Online Species List References Category:Terms Category:Monster Species